


A Stolen Moment

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations, Developing Friendships, Female Security Officer, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Leela gives the security officer a break during the invasion.
Relationships: Leela (Marathon) & Security Officer (Marathon)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Seven Days of Marathon 2019





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SEVEN DAYS OF MARATHON \o/ For the prompt "The security officer and Leela hang out and relax for a bit" and set at the end of the M1 level "The Rose."

You have done well, Leela said as she counted the number of living - if somewhat battered - crew members with pride.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," said the security officer, a crooked little smile visible beneath her helmet's visor, but she was steadying herself with one hand at the edge of the terminal, and her armor dripped ichor. "What've you got for me next?"

Leela assessed the security officer's condition and weighed it against the fresh alien forces landing elsewhere on the _Marathon_. None of her calculations produced satisfactory results. No matter her decision, lives would be lost. And in that case... I am currently analyzing the crew members' reports of their experiences with the aliens and planning our next move. While I am doing this, you should take the opportunity to rest.

"Really?"

You appear tired. A little break will restore some of your efficiency.

"Hah. Can't argue with that, I guess." The security officer sat down in front of the terminal and removed her helmet; when she wiped away the sweat on her forehead, her gauntlet left behind a streak of greenish-yellow ichor. "As hard as you've been working, I didn't figure you were the type to let anyone else have a break, either."

Leela enlarged the terminal's text to be readable at a greater distance. Most of my work is with the crew. Being considerate of their needs is more efficient than not - and more pleasant, as well.

"Damn. Wish I'd had more bosses like you. Serves me right for spending all my time on Tau Ceti instead of taking more shifts up here."

Your work for the colony has been exemplary, Leela said after a quick check of service records. I'm sure you were needed there more.

"Except for today. Lucky I was coming up, huh." The security officer started to wipe more sweat off, but this time noticed the ichor on her gauntlets before smearing it across her face. "I probably don't have time to clean up, do I? Not much point in it, anyway."

I'm afraid not.

"Oh, well. At least I get a break." She leaned back against the bulkhead.

Do you enjoy music? Perhaps I could play something to help you relax, Leela said.

The security officer squinted at the terminal. "You sure you have the resources for that? None of the compilers getting into that stuff?"

Upon second assessment, producing music would be more difficult than Leela had thought when making the offer. So much of the ship's network was compromised or damaged, and music wasn't the kind of file she kept in essential or quick-access storage. I'm sorry, but you are correct. I am afraid I cannot actually play you anything.

"'S all right. I don't need it. Some quiet's enough for me." Indeed, the security officer's eyes were already closed, and her breathing was slowing down. Leela dimmed the terminal's output to be less intrusive, and then the security officer cracked one eye open and said, "For the record, I like flutes. Nice, peaceful stuff. The kind of thing that makes you think about waterfalls and forests and whatever."

I'll keep that in mind. For the future.


End file.
